


One of a kind

by rromantic



Series: From the inside universe [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Brian’s working too hard, and it’s up to Justin to help him relax.





	One of a kind

"Mr. Kinney! Glad you could make it."

"Cut the bullshit. You've got five minutes."

"Of course, sir. If you'll just step over here... No... take this chair."

"Four minutes. Make it good. What’s the urgent presentation?"

"You'll like it, I promise-"

"You don't know what I-"

"Brian, shut the fuck up and listen."

"I haven't slept in four days. It’s 3 in the goddamn morning. Don't you fucking dare talk-"

"I know you're exhausted. That's why I called you. Now, come here."

Stormy eyes, sunk deep in dark circles, meet the soft blue ones, and after a moment's hesitation Brian gets up, muttering about "fucking interns" and "fucking asses." With an exaggerated sigh, he walks over to where Justin is waiting patiently in front of the white board mounted on the wall.

Even though the rest of the building is deserted, Justin still closed the conference room door after Brian entered, and it's almost eerily quiet inside. No muffled sounds of people walking by in the hallways. Only the occasional car passing by outside, the rustle of Brian's silk shirt as he moves, and the change in both their breathing when Justin's fingers disappear in Brian's already ruffled hair.

Brian's head drops to Justin's shoulder as he allows himself to be pulled close.

... _So fucking tired_... skillful hands stroking... kneading his neck... finding the knots in his shoulder muscles...

"It's called a 'partner.'"

"......What is?"

"This product I want to show you."

Whatever the fuck, as long as he doesn't stop rubbing Brian's back, Brian is happy to let Justin talk. He'll even play along and make all the right noises to encourage Justin. "Uh huh." With great effort, Brian manages to lift his arms from where they were hanging loosely by his side and anchor his thumbs in Justin's waistband. The pressure around the back of his head changes slightly, and without complaining, Brian follows Justin’s cue and relaxes into the gentle touch.

Justin, holding him... kissing... nibbling Brian’s lips before his tongue slips in between...... Just a moment... one more second… then Brian will take over again, resume control, be the one doing the- 

Brian grunts involuntarily and leans more heavily against Justin when light fingers run up and down his spine, having somehow made their way under his shirt.

... _Aah, Christ, yes_... maybe he’ll wait just a liiittle longer...

"Come on, let me show you. It will only take a minute."

_Minute's too long_. "Uh uh." Brian tries to pull Justin back when the warm lips leave his, but Justin easily breaks his embrace, causing Brian to frown. _God, never been this tired_... and it’s not like it's the first time he's gone without sleep or food for days... _sleep... bed... Justin... want Justin..._

Justin chuckles, and even through the haze in his brain, Brian immediately registers the all too familiar glee. _Twat_. He forces his eyes open, and his scowl deepens with concentration as he turns his attention to the board. Justin's had more than enough confirmation over the last couple of weeks of how much, and how quickly, he gets to Brian with a single look... a flash of a smile... mere proximity.

Justin's left hand sneaks into his, while the other moves quickly over the smooth surface to add a couple of lines to what Brian slowly processes as a drawing that could very well qualify for a Rage front page. The "in your face," bordering-on-porn-according-to-Mikey-type front page.

"See, this here is an illustration of one of the many services provided by a partner," Justin enthuses, and gestures wildly at the drawing.

"Uh huh?"

"Uh huh," Justin mocks, but Brian is beyond caring. His brain finally connects the lines and colors into details. Rage... him... Rage... Brian blinks a couple of times, notices the lack of a mask, and settles on deciding he, not his alter ego, is indeed the lucky guy with his cock up Justin's ass. Already feeling more awake than he has in days, he takes a step closer for a better look.

Him... on his back, Justin straddling him, bliss on the thrown-back, beautiful face while he rides Brian.

Brian's cock swells to attention, causing Brian to "gmph" sarcastically to himself. Well, good to know some part of him is still in good working order. His free hand strays between his legs, only to find Justin's has beaten him to it and clearly has a much better plan in mind than the one he had. He doesn’t interfere when Justin unzips his pants and pushes them halfway down his hips until his dick is free from his briefs. He bucks, automatically reaching over his shoulder to bury his fingers in the silky hair, tugging, pulling, directing Justin’s grip on his cock with silent commands. 

"You were saying... _uuh_... 'bout ‘partner’..."

Justin gives a low laugh.

_…So fucking hot…_

"Let me demonstrate one of the various services available from your partner."

"Mmmmmm..."

Brian's world gets lost in a cloud of pleasure after that. He suddenly finds himself on his back on the polished conference table, his pants still riding low on his hips, cock standing straight up, dripping wet. Justin's kneeling over him, naked from the waist down, with his legs straddling Brian's thighs. His cashmere sweater whispers over Brian's chest when he leans down to kiss him, the sensation adding to Brian’s feeling of utter enjoyment when Justin's tongue rubs against his. Brian grabs Justin's head, wanting to pull him into a deeper kiss, but Justin firmly pins his arms above his head, flat on the table.

"Relax. Let me show you," Justin murmurs in between lingering kisses, fusing their lips together as their tongues slow dance.

Brian's inner struggle doesn't last long before he breaks into a faint smile. He's simply too drained, and truth be told, too intrigued to put up much more of a fight. He rubs his hands across his face a couple of times in an effort to clear away the cobwebs and focus on Justin only, before stretching out and closing his eyes.

... _Fucking Andrew_... _Fucking Gardner_... As much as he wants this account... _aaaaah_... really worth it? Spending all his time at the office... 

…Justin, kissing him again... _tastes like coffee and... an-..._ Andrew and his fucking "All-American Coffee." Goddamn arrogant prick, thinks he can tell Brian how to do his job... Brian’s only the best ad exec _ever-_... 

…Latex settling around his cock... lube... cold... _could be home, with Justin, rather than_... pressure... resistance... inside Justin's ass... _aaaaahhfuckgoodsofuckinggood_... in... out... _perfect_... Justin knows exactly what to do... what Brian wants, needs... _fuckyeeesdeeper... love his lips… love him_ … beautiful, all just Brian’s... kiss no one else... 

So fucking hot, Justin above him, sweat dripping, teeth clenched, hips rocking... jerking himself off... blue eyes shining... beautiful... perfect...

White light explodes behind Brian's eyes, shattering his brain into small fragments, too small to even remember where he is or what he's doing here. The only thing that properly registers is the warm body shuddering on top of his, and damp strands tickling his nose as their chests rise and fall in rapid unison. 

"I like your selling technique," he finally manages, and pulls Justin closer with one hand cupping his ass, the other folding possessively around the nape of his neck.

Justin gives a muffled laugh. "Can you even remember what the product was? I thought for a moment there you blacked out."

Brian probably did. Doesn't mean he didn't pay attention to what Justin was trying to tell him previously. “Of course. Power tools," he answers promptly. He bought into Justin's "product" a long time ago, but far be it from him to spoil the lad's fun.

Justin bursts out laughing, and Brian tightens his embrace as he listens to the happy sound. Silently, he marvels at the contentment spreading through him. He has still not gotten used to this feeling of having everything he's ever wanted right here.

"You clearly weren't paying attention to my presentation. I think you need another demonstration."

"You mean there's more?"

This earns Brian a feeble shove to his shoulder, followed by a series of languid kisses trailing down his throat.

"Yeah, but since my five minutes are up, I'm afraid I'll have to show you some other time."

"I might be persuaded to give you another ten, seeing as how you clearly worked so hard to be fully prepared."

"Fifteen."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, fifteen. But I want to see a demonstration of the after-sales services. What I can expect, since I now own this product of yours."

"......"

"......"

"Of course, Mr. Kinney. Now, if you look at this second drawing... This, over here, is your Corvette. That's me next to you. You can't see your cock from this angle, unfortunately, since I'm busy sucking you off and my head's in the way. But if you stand-"

"I get it, Taylor. Let's go."

"..."

"..."

"Wait!"

"Now what?"

"I have to wipe the board first. Won't do for Gardner or your clients to discover they've just lost out on the deal of a century."

"There wasn't a deal for them to lose out on."

Justin pulls back, looking indignant as he starts to protest at Brian's implication that having Justin as a partner, and all the privileges that come with it... such as his extraordinary ability to revive a cranky, dead-on-his-feet Brian... is _worthless_ , but Brian quickly kisses the words from his lips. 

"This partner-product of yours was taken off the market quite a while ago already." He nudges Justin's nose with his and adds quietly, “By me."   



End file.
